custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
The Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie is a American photo-puppetry/CGI animated film based on the hit animated series "The Wonder Pets" from Nick Jr. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Little Airplane Productions. This film was released in theaters in July 2, 1997. This was the second film in the Wonder Pets frandise. Plot The Wonder Pets go on an adventure across the World of Characters. But when Diesel 10, Sixteen, Arry, Bert, The Diesel, Spamcan and Old Stuck Up threatens to destroy Sir Topham Hatt's office and blow him up, the Wonder Pets go to save the day. Cast *Sofie Zamchivk as Linny the Guniea Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling Notes *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *The Linny voice from "In the Land of Oz" is used. *During a scene which Diesel 10 and his friends accidentally steal BoCo's freight cars, the music from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (when people are being mean to Quasimodo) is used. *During a scene which Gordon blames Toby for his accident with a brick wall, the music from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10 tells Splatter and Dodge that he has come back to find Lady) is used. *During a scene which the Wonder Pets and their character friends encounter a shark and row out of it, House of Horror is used, which would be later used for SpongeBob SquarePants. *The skunk that sprayed stink gas on Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters is the same skunk from the 1998 20th Century Fox movie "Dr. Dolittle". *The lion that scared the Wonder Pets and the other characters is the same as Tanner the Lion from the 1934 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures logo. *The bumblebee that stung Alan's finger is one of the same bees taken from the 2001 20th Century Fox movie "Dr. Dolittle 2". *The spider is the same Charlotte the Spider from the 2006 live-action "Charlotte's Web" movie. *The shark is the same Bruce the Shark from the 1975 Universal film "Jaws". *This marks the first appearences of Arry and Bert. *During a scene where Spamcan and The Diesel are pushed down the hill by the surging freight cars and pushed into a muddy pool, Tales of the Swamp (a) is used, which will be used for SpongeBob SquarePants. *During a scene which Old Stuck Up can't stop, because his brakes are malfunctioned, and crashes into the back of an old shed, damaging his front, Victory composed by Randy Newman is used. *During a scene which Sixteen is surged by his freight cars of coal, sent to a wrong siding, crashes into a pair of derailed freight cars and flies off the tracks, keeps rolling on the ground, slides down a slope, falls off the rocky cliff, and crashes into the rocky ground below the Thomas & Friends Season 3 runaway theme is used. *When Sixteen crashes into the derailed cars, the crash sound is taken from "Haunted Henry" (when Henry's freight cars hit the gates). *When Sixteen crashes into the rocky ground, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off the cliff and smashes into pieces). *During a scene which Arry and Bert are slipping on the oily rails and crash into a train of fuel wagons, the Thomas & Friends Season 3 Danger theme is used. *During a scene which Diesel 10 is sent to the wrong direction, slips on oily rails, crashes off the rails, keeps rolling on the ground, slides down a grassy hill and splashes into the sea below, the Thomas & Friends Season 5 danger theme (used in "Toby & The Flood" and "Put Upon Percy") is heard. The "Wonder Pets' 2nd Movie" variant of the Paramount Pictures logo The variant of the Paramount Pictures logo used in this film is a mix of the 1995 logo and the 1979 logo. Logo The 1975 logo plays, but it is in the style similar to the one from the 1986 logo. The word "Paramount" in its cooperate font fades in. The mountain background fades to light blue, while the 1995 byline fades in. It's Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad's Birthday! (1990, SuperMalechi's version) that was used on the DVD release Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad's Birthday is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang home video and Barney & the Backyard Gang Season 2 finale released on VHS and DVD on the SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990 from Kids Edutainment Video and The Lyons Group. It also first aired on PBS on the SuperMalechi's version of Friday, August 31, 1990 at 6:00pm. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang are having a big birthday party for Michael and Amy's mom and dad because Michael, Amy, and their parents are moving to their new house, their new backyard, and their new neighborhood playground tomorrow, and Barney tells the Backyard Gang that he's gonna be chubber . Cast *Barney (Body: David Voss / Voice: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Barney & the Backyard Gang version with Barney & the Backyard Gang lyrics) #Sharon, Lois & Bram Elephant Show Theme Song (One Elephant Went Out One Day) (Sharon, Lois & Bram Elephant Show Season 2-4 version) - performed by Sharon, Lois, and Bram, Michael, and Amy #Look Through the Window - performed by Barney and the Backyard Gang kids #Hey, Hey the Gang's Are Here #Gonna Have a Party #Moving Away Party #Let's Play a Party Game #Open Party Gifts #Birthday Food and Drinks #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #The Hokey Pokey #Moving Away Party (Reprise) #Goodbye, Goodbye (a song from Bear in the Big Blue House) #The Goodbye Song (Barney song, tune to: Look Through the Window)‎ #Friends are Forever - performed by Barney, Sharon, Lois, and Bram, Michael and Amy's Mom, Michael and Amy's Dad, and the Backyard Gang #I Love You - performed by Barney & the Backyard Gang Trivia *Barney has his Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice and Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, a mouth, and everything used in this home video is a mix of the ones from real versions of the first three 1988-1989 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", and "A Day at the Beach", expect the lighter shade of purple ones are added, and the ones from the real versions of the 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, "Waiting for Santa", "Campfire Sing Along", and "Barney Goes to School". *The Barney voice used in this home video is a mix of his voices from real versions of the first three 1988-1989 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", and "A Day at the Beach", and real versions of the 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, "Waiting for Santa", "Campfire Sing Along", and "Barney Goes to School". *The musical arrangements and background music from the real version of the 1988 Barney & the Backyard Gang, "The Backyard Show" are used in this home video. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from the real version of the 1988 Barney & the Backyard Gang, "The Backyard Show", with *The end credit music with the song "Skinnamarink" is the same from the real version of Sharon, Lois & Bram Elephant Show, with some arrangements from that real version of the same name. *This is the last appearance of the Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang Barney costume with Barney's Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 Backyard Gang voice. Starting with "" (Saturday, September 1, 1990)‎, *This is also the last time Barney has a dusky deeper voice. Starting with "" (Saturday, September 1, 1990)‎, *This is also the last time Barney is pitched. Starting with "" (Saturday, September 1, 1990)‎, *This is also the last time Barney's tounge is red. Starting with "" (Saturday, September 1, 1990)‎, *This is also the last time Barney is the same skinner as . Starting with "" (Saturday, September 1, 1990)‎, *This is also the last time David Voss performed Barney. Starting with "" (Saturday, September 1, 1990)‎, *This is also the last appearances of the 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Michael and Amy's original house, the 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Michael and Amy's original backyard, and the 1988-Early-Mid 1990 Michael and Amy's original neighborhood playground sets in Texas, USA in the United States. Starting with "" (Saturday, September 1, 1990)‎, *The same Mid 1989-1992 Backyard Gang Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Barney Goes to School". *The magic sparkles where Barney comes to life used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Barney Goes to School". *When Michael says "Barney!" after he came to life, *When Amy says "Barney!" after he came to life, *After the song, "Look Through the Window", the rest of the Backyard Gang kids don't say "Barney!". *The same Late August 1990-June 1992 Tina was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The same Mid August 1990-May 1994 Tina voice was also heard in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The same Mid August 1990-May 1992 Derek was also seen in "Rock with Barney". *The same Mid August 1990-May 1994 Derek was also heard in "May I Help You?". *This is another time the magic turns back into a Barney doll. *This video was filmed on Friday, January 5, 1990. *The preview for this video is announced by Michael and Amy's Mom and Michael and Amy's Dad where they work at Texas, USA in the United States. Film Edits Original, Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS/DVD releases and Nick Jr airings Quotes Quotes 1 Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 films Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 Home Video Category:1997 Home Videos Category:Wonder Pets Episodes